It is known from the prior art to surround a milling rotor or a milling roller on a generic milling machine by a so-called rotor box. In this regard, reference is made, for example, to EP 1 070 788 A2.
Such a rotor box has an ejector opening from which the ground material (hereinafter called milled material) milled off by the milling rotor can be ejected, for example, onto a conveyor belt which carries it away. Typically this ejector opening does not extend over the entire axial length of the milling rotor so that the milled material in the rotor box must be moved, for example, from side regions towards the ejector opening. This is accomplished, for example, by rows of milling cutters disposed in a helical shape on the milling rotor, where the milling cutters or milling cutter holders promote transport of the milled material in the rotor box as a result of an angle of incidence. A disadvantage here is the severe wear on the milling rotor and in particular on the milling cutters and the milling cutter holders as well as on the rotor box itself.
It is therefore the object of the invention to improve the transport of milled material inside the rotor box.